Consecuencias
by Sibila Malfoy
Summary: Años despues Pansy y Harry se casan pero no son felices ¿Porque no los son?, ¿Qué los llevó a estar juntos?.
1. Recordando

Bueno, este es un minific sobre Harry/Pansy, ultimamente me ha llamado la atencion esta pareja, no c , jeje pero me di a la tarea d escribir sobre ellos, se ubica años despues de Hogwarts. Espero q les sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos etc...

* * *

El silencio envolvía por completo la habitación. Estaba obscureciendo, afuera el sonido de la lluvia que poco a poco menguaba la arrullaba al igual que el ruido de los carros al pasar. Decidió asomarse a la gran ventana que tenia al lado de la cama, le encantaba ver llover, cuando era niña y en su perdida adolescencia le encantaba empaparse junto a sus amigas o sola… 

Sonrió nostálgicamente, siempre tuvo miedo de estar sola y ahora en ese pequeño departamento estaba enfrentando su temor. Recordó lo que le llevo a estar en ese estado, y una traviesa lágrima salía por uno de sus hermosos y diminutos ojos azules.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su estomago clamando alimento, inmediatamente se levanto, haciendo un lado la frazada que la envolvía los pies, dispuesta a complacer las exigencias de su cuerpo recorrió el pasillo, cada vez le parecía mas largo, hasta llegar a la cocina sacando de esa caja fría un atún que no se había acabado desde la mañana pues presurosa para ir a su entrevista, no lo había terminado. Mientras degustaba de su platillo, que se había sentado a comer en uno de los amplios sillones, una sonrisa adorno su rostro recordando la primera vez que despertó en la casa de su novio y actual marido.

Flash Back

Después de una larga noche de deseo y pasión, Pansy Parkinson despertó poco a poco con los primeros rayos del sol topándole la cara, se restregó y levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su adormilado amante que al sentir la ausencia, murmuro el nombre de su acompañante ganándose un beso fugaz de la rubia.

levántate, dormilón-

un ratito mas- replico en un tono casi inaudible el moreno acomodándose de nuevo entre las sabanas

En el momento la exslytherin, entro al baño para darse una buena ducha. Poco a poco el agua recorría todos los rincones de su bien formado cuerpo, salio, y observo por unos momentos en el espejo vertical que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, notando una marca diminuta en su cuello, sonrió maliciosamente, ganaría la apuesta mas rápido de lo que pensaba; al momento de pensarlo algo oprimió su corazón, meneo su cabeza ligeramente olvidándose de esa sensación y salio del cuarto para dirigirse a un closet lleno de camisas, pantalones, playeras muggles y demás indumentaria para caballero, cogiendo de este una playera y unos bóxer, apropiárselos en el momento. De inmediato se encamino a lo que suponía debía ser la cocina y con sorpresa se vio en un lugar sin magia alguna. _Como podía ser que el salvador del mundo mágico no tuviera ni un retrato siquiera de sus amigos en la época estudiantil, _pensó, se asomo por la rendija de la ventana mas cercana y se encontró en un vecindario totalmente ordinario para su gusto.

fisgoneando?- pregunto burlonamente, el ojiverde que se encontraba apoyado en la pared caoba a unos centímetros de la rubia

como…- se sorprendió, dando un salto hacia atrás por inercia, no lo había sentido llegar

se te olvida que fui buscador- contesto acercándose peligrosamente a los labios sensuales de su novia, rodeando con sus ágiles manos su escurridiza cintura logrando robarle el primer beso apasionado de la mañana

no tienes un poco de hambre?

Claro- sonrió maliciosamente el ex Gryffindor

No de esa clase de hambre tonto, quede satisfecha

Me alegra oírlo, dijo separándose con pereza, en el refrigerador debe haber leche y fruta

En el que?- pregunto confundida, frunciendo el ceño, nunca había estado fuera del mundo mágico y no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que era un friregerador? O como se llamara

Me refiero a la caja blanca con aspecto metálico, de enfrente, amor- señalo y avanzó hacia el lugar abriendo y sacando lo que había mencionado anteriormente- aquí conservan la comida los muggles

Mmm- se sentó en la mesa y empezó a digerir los alimentos que le habían puesto sobre ella- Harry piensas algún día regresar?

El morocho le dirigió una mirada hostil- no, mi destino en ese mundo ya se cumplió- sorbió un poco de café- no me gusta tocar ese tema, creí que ya estaba dicho

Perdón pero lo digo por Weasley y Granger estoy segura que te han de extrañar fueron amigos por mas de 8 años, no comprendo como…

Digamos que uno me traiciono y el otro fue su cómplice- tomo un pedazo de papaya- Pansy estaba atenta a cada palabra. -Y luego…

Luego me harte de tantas mentiras, engaños, muertes y después de que mate a Voldemort me vine a rehacer mi vida apartado de todo, y aun no se como un bello ángel rubio me encontró- sonrió, acariciando la barbilla de la slytherin

Digamos que no siempre sales desapercibido y menos que ahora has logrado una buena fortuna y fama como doctor- se sonrojo- y a mi me gusta hojear las revistas donde salen chicos guapos

Tendré que recogértelas- contesto haciendo una mueca de falso enojo

Celos?- sonrió coquetamente

Digamos que es precaución-

Fin Flash back

Regresando de uno de sus tantos buenos recuerdos y terminando al mismo tiempo su atún, se volvió al reloj que estaba en la mesa central, una de los pocos lujos que se pudo traer de su casa, marcaban las 2:45. Él no volvía, se empezaba a preocupar, empezó a tejer historias y si lo habían encontrado los mortios renegados y el sin varita. No, se tenía que tranquilizar, justo en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a buscarlo, unas llaves sonaron; la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven con el cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre y unas pequeñas marcas de sangre en el cuello y en los puños de su camisa. La rubia se arrojo a sus brazos.


	2. Reencuentro

La abrazo con sorpresa, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado después de todo la seguía queriendo. La separo poco a poco y observo su rostro bañado en lágrimas

-que paso?- pregunto el recién llegado, con una clara preocupación

-nada, es solo que es muy tarde y temía por ti- la mujer respondió mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su pijama las todavía salientes lagrimas

-sabes mi trabajo, hubiera regresado hace 6 horas pero un paciente tuvo que ser operado de emergencia, lamento no haberte avisado- suspiro- voy a dormir, estoy exhausto- se dirigió hacia la habitación, al llegar se despojo de sus ropas quedando solo en bóxer. Apago la luz y se metió entre las sabanas intentando conciliar el sueño; pasados unos minutos sintió la delicada figura de su esposa en la cama acomodándose, tomando su torso como almohada y enredándose entre sus brazos que no impedían ningún movimiento, pues el se encontraba boca arriba simulando dormir. Un bostezo y un ligero apretón a su brazo derecho le anunciaron que la rubia había caído en manos de Morfeo. Prendió la lámpara del buró y la vio descansar, su lacio cabello caía graciosamente sobre su abdomen y parte de sus brazos, su respiración era lenta y pausada, a sus ojos parecía un ángel, suspiro y la abrazo.

Nunca pensó estar con ella, siempre había tenido la falsa ilusión de terminar sus días con Ginny; en la escuela pensaba que era bonita pero el solo hecho de que se juntara con Malfoy le quitaba el merito, al salir nunca mas volvió a saber de su vida, nunca pensó encontrarla 7 años después y en su mundo materno.

Flash Back

-OH genial Catherine, me traes al lugar más muggle que te pudiste encontrar-

Harry Potter un afamado doctor, se encontraba comiendo con unos colegas, se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y al instante volteo encontrándose con una trigueña de cabello negro que vestía un vestido y suéter rosa perfectamente normal a comparación de su compañera rubia que portaba una túnica negra y una cara que no reflejaba comodidad.

-mmm, Potter ya deslumbraste a la preciosura de rosa- pregunto Kevin un joven moreno compañero de piso, terminando de degustar su platillo- o prefieres a la rarita de negro, jaja- Y se empezó una plática de gustos entre Kevin y Bryan otro comensal. Por su parte Harry los ignoraba escuchando la plática entre las jóvenes y el mesero

-disculpen señoritas pero ya no hay lugar-

-como! Pero si yo hable para apartar- levanto la voz la pelinegra

- ya oíste, vamonos Cat, será lo mejor además todo mundo se me queda viendo- murmuro la rubia

- es que solo a ti se te ocurre traer esas ropas-

- les agradecería que discutieran afuera del establecimiento, obstruyen el paso- intervino el mesero

En el momento que la trigueña iba a contestar, Kevin, que había escuchado parte de la discusión, se levanto galantemente y se dirigió hacia ellas

-disculpen por interrumpir su platica pero no pude, mas bien no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación mis amigos y yo - señalo hacia la mesa en donde Bryan sonrió coquetamente hacia la rubia y Harry instintivamente se oculto su cicatriz- y hemos decidido invitarlas a nuestra mesa si no tienen inconveniente por supuesto, sobran 2 lugares

- claro- contesto Cat dirigiéndose al lugar y jalando a su amiga sin posibilidad alguna de replica

Al llegar los caballeros se pararon para presentarse

-bien señoritas…

- OH, soy Catherine Wilson y ella es Pansy Parkinson- estrecho la mano del moreno

- Kevin Sandburg- sonrió al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de la rubia

-Bryan Bloch- se presento el rubio apartando una silla para la trigueña

-Harry Potter- al presentarse la rubia lo miro fijamente analizándolo y sentándose a lado suyo.

-escocesas?- pregunto Kevin, mientras pedían su orden las recién llegadas

- no, soy norteamericana y Pansy inglesa, venimos a vacacionar-

Mientras Kevin, Brian y Catherine platicaban animadamente, Potter tenia curiosidad hacia su excompañera de colegio y replico.

-Parkinson me sorprende verte entre tanto muggle- murmuro mientras se servia un poco de vino

-la sorprendida soy yo, nunca en mi perfecta vida pensé encontrarme con el gran Potty, donde dejaste a Weasel y a la sangre sucia - lo miro con desprecio

Potter hablo arrastrando las palabras y cuidando que nadie los escuchara, pegando su boca a su oído

-mide tus palabras serpiente mejor dime donde dejaste al hurón botador- Pansy frunció el ceño- cierto, esta en Azkaban como el sucio mortifago que es, me sorprende que no compartas celda con el o es que te corrió como siempre lo hacia en la escuela cuando le rogabas que estuviera contigo- termino su discurso

-cállate cara rajada no tienes idea de nada- contesto en susurro y coraje levantándose del lugar, sus ojos estaban totalmente cristalinos- me retiro Cat no me siento bien- dicho esto casi huyo del restaurante

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Harry pidiendo una explicación con la mirada, solo acertó a decir que no tenia idea de lo que le había pasado a la inglesa y se fue por el mismo camino de su compañera de mesa. Camino apresuradamente que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a un parque y en una banca se encontraba la exslytherin con la cabeza gacha, una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos y la otra sosteniendo un pañuelo. Se le encogió el corazón y se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho; se acerco sigilosamente y la escucho sollozar, se puso a su altura y al querer acomodarse de cuclillas rompió una rama provocando que Parkinson volteara quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, entonces por primera vez se fijo en su rostro, sus ojos eran redondos y pequeños de un azul claro como una mañana limpia y reflejaban una gran tristeza; sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas y sus cejas estaban bien definidas, su nariz era boluda y pequeña, roja por el llanto suponía, sus mejillas estaban húmedas al igual que sus labios rojos y su cabello lacio y rubio cenizo antes recogido por una media cola enmarcaban su rostro ovalado, era muy bonita.

-que quieres? Seguir diciéndome tonterías- hablo con la voz cortada producto del llanto

-no, lamento…, se que no debí decir eso pero me provocaste- lo miro incrédula- bueno talvez me pase demasiado

-pidiendo perdón Potter?- pregunto burlonamente mientras se separaba un poco del Gryffindor

-imposible, tienes una capacidad asombrosa de recuperación- se paro sentándose a su lado- tómalo como quieras- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-las acepto entonces- sonrió y antes de decir nada con un plop desapareció

Fin Flash back

Y esa había sido la primera vez en muchos años que no hablaba o más bien discutía con alguien relacionado con su pasado.

El ruido de trastes cayéndose lo despertó de inmediato, volteo a ver el reloj, marcaban las 11:45, no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, desperezándose se dirigió a darse una ducha se puso lo primero que encontró, era sábado, no trabajaba y no tenía intenciones de salir aunque eso significara quedarse con su esposa, igual y podían arreglar sus problemas, sonrió tenia la vaga esperanza de lograrlo.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con un buen desayuno unos huevos con tocino, un jugo de naranja, leche y pan tostado, como todos los días; la única diferencia es que había otra ración servida quizás Pansy se iba a dignar a compartir la mesa.

-Valla por fin voy a tener el placer de comer junto a mi amada- pregunto irónicamente sentándose y probando el jugo al mismo tiempo

La susodicha que se encontraba limpiando el desastre de la cocina se asomo por la puerta y respondió con una sonrisa y ojos un poco hinchados

-los milagros existen, jaja,- salio y tomo su lugar, bebió el jugo y tomo un pedazo de tocino- tendrás que esperarme unos minutos tengo que entregar esta carta antes de que cierren las oficinas- se puso unos tenis y desapareció corriendo sin dar tiempo a una contestación

* * *

Mmm, Bueno aqui estoy con un capi espero q les agrade aunq no c note, jaja, Criticas, comentarios, tomatasos, se acepta de todo. Nos vemos, Bss 


	3. Nuevas noticias

Hola pequeñas! me tarde un poco en actualizar por la escuela, pero ya traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y ya saben comentario, quejas y dudas en un review. ah! y gracias por las que han dejado. Ahora si a leer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las nueve y media marcaba el reloj de su recamara y él apenas despertaba. En cuanto se percato de la hora, salto de la cama para arreglarse apresuradamente, apenas tomo un zumo de calabaza y, con un ministerio de magia echando al mismo tiempo polvos flu, desapareció llegando a su centro de trabajo.

-Buenas días, señor ministro- sonrió una chica pelirroja, mientras él se dirigía al ascensor que lo llevaba hacia su despacho. Llegando a su piso, donde solo se encontraba su oficina, un salón de juntas y una gran recepción. Marlin, su secretaria lo recibió

-Buenos días jefe- sonrió coquetamente- la señora Weasley lo espera- informo al tiempo que le entregaba unos documentos.

-No sabes cual es su asunto- pregunto extrañado

-Le pregunte pero me dijo que era personal y bueno, conociéndolo señor pensé que…-

-No es lo que tú piensas Mar, sabes que solo vivo para ti- guiño un ojo, suspiro- a enfrentarse a la fiera de seguro me reclamara por la ineficiencia de su esposo insinuando que lo mande al matadero. No quiero interrupciones y un café cargado, por favor.

-Claro, no prefiere la poción para la resaca?-

Hizo una mueca de desagrado - No, me hace vomitar – contesto al tiempo que abría la puerta y se encontraba con una linda castaña con cabello alborotado sentada al frente de su escritorio que jugaba distraídamente con una pluma.

-Valla, hasta que el señor se digna a llegar- lo recibió, aventando la pluma- que seas el ministro no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras Zabinni-

-Acaso eres la inspectora? Que yo sepa solo eres la jefa de seguridad mágica- contesto arrastrando las palabras el sly, acortando la distancia- que es lo que se te ofrece, tu enamorado se accidento y ahora también es mi culpa como las ultimas veces, según tu?- se apoyo en los brazos de la silla de la gry, quedando en frente- o espera, ya no te cumple como debería y viniste a solicitar mis servicios?- siseo y al tiempo una sonora bofetada le golpeo la mejilla derecha

-Eres una estupida serpiente - contesto mientras lo empujaba, alejándose consideradamente- ya quisieras que algún día te hiciera caso- sonrió- disfruta tu tonto puesto que solo lograste por recomendaciones y dinero, mientras te dure.- sentencio- solo vine a entregarte una carta que llego al domicilio de mis padres, es de tu amiguita Parkinson, creo que ya no sabe enviarlas- se burlo, mientras le aventaba el sobre y se dirigía a la salida

-Granger, espera- volteo la castaña interrogándolo con la mirada- nunca cairia tan bajo, y necesito los reportes de la semana pasada sobre el callejón Knockturn -

La mujer salío hecha una furia, azotando la puerta y empujando a la secretaria tirando el café de su jefe

-Cuidado- grito abriendo la puerta

-Señor su café sufrió un accidente, en un momento se lo repongo-

-No importa ya me quitaron todos mis malestares, puedes retirarte- contesto el moreno, tomando la carta del suelo, encontrándose con la bonita caligrafía de su amiga de la infancia.

_Querido Blaise:_

_Te sorprenderá que después de meses de no saber nada de mi, te escriba y mas en la forma que te la hice llegar. Escogí a Granger primero que nada porque me encuentro sin disponibilidad de lechuza o algún medio mágico, y segundo porque fue la única persona mestiza que tenia su dirección, una razón mas para que te hagas de amigos muggles._

_Me encuentro bien, te diría feliz, pues tengo apenas 3 semanas de casada, pero seria mentir. Me estoy imaginando tu cara de sorpresa al saber que tu mejor amiga, se ha casado y no te invito. Empezare por decirte que no fue una boda muy usual (me case según leyes muggles y solo fueron 2 invitados que fungieron como testigos: Cat, si la trigueña a la que le rompiste el corazón y Kevin colega de mi esposo). _

_Mi esposo no es una persona que te agrade pues lo conociste (espero que lo deduzcas a lo largo de esta carta). Lo conocí hace no menos de un año o tendría que decir lo encontré, en un restaurante y después de varios desencuentros empecé a salir con él. _

_Me enamore, nos enamorados, no se en que momento sucedió, solo se que un día ya no podía estar sin él, que al verlo mis mejillas se coloreaban y sonreía. Y también note que el era feliz que había recuperado ese brillo en los ojos, que prefería estar conmigo a pesar de las enormes diferencias que a veces teníamos y la primera vez que me beso fue algo mágico, sentí mariposas y él también; poco tiempo después me lo confirmo. Con esta cursi descripción de lo que sentimos, te preguntaras por que no somos felices…_

_Pues resulta que antes de tener algo en serio con mi león, o mas bien antes de pensar siquiera en salir con él, me tope a Millicent en un callejón muy famoso, parecido al Diagon en Inglaterra. Me invito una copa y nos sentamos a charlar de trivialidades y entre copa y copa, recuerdos escolares, amorosos y desaparecidos, le conté que hacia no mucho me había encontrado en un restaurante al- niño- que- desapareció. Entonces a la mujer se le ocurrió una maravillosa apuesta: salir con el hasta que me pidiera matrimonio y en ese momento yo lo rechazaría de la manera mas cruel. Acepte, en parte porque tengo manía con las apuestas y parte porque era un reto y me encantan. Además según yo aun quería a Draco, pero ese niño de oro poco a poco se gano mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo…mi todo. Pasando los meses se me fue olvidando la razón por la cual lo había buscado. No tenía noticias de Millicent, supuse que se había olvidado de la famosa apuesta. Pero un día después de mi boda, se apareció ante mi esposo para reclamar el premio, que consistía en las tres cuartas partes de mis pertenencia; él, furioso, no me dejo explicarle la situación y se fue durante dos semanas, regreso hace ocho días y nos limitamos ha hablarnos lo necesario, sabes que soy muy orgullosa. Me duele tanto esta situación y espero que muy pronto se arregle, Cat me planteo la idea de divorciarme y me explico que debo esperar un año, según las leyes muggles._

_Supongo que ya dedujiste el porque me encuentro sin magia, solo me quede con la casa de Inglaterra, mi varita y unas cuantas túnicas que se encuentran en donde resido y como es una ciudad totalmente muggle, seria muy arriesgado utilizar algo. Y aunque no lo creas, ya me acostumbre, fue difícil pero con la ayuda de Cat lo conseguí._

_Te echo tanto de menos, en este momento necesito a mi amigo, tú apoyo y por eso mismo, te dejo la dirección por si te puedes dar una escapada. _

_Atentamente_

_Pansy Potter _

Blaise Zabinni termino de leer la carta sorprendido, su amiga, Pansy, la exprometida de Draco Malfoy, la mujer de hielo, la princesa de slytherin, casada con el rival de su casa, con un Gryffindor, pero sobre todo con Harry Potter. Necesitaba un trago. Y matar a alguien por hacer sufrir a su casi hermana.

-Marlin- nadie contestaba- Marlin, con un demonio, donde estas- grito furioso el sly

-Me hablaba señor?- se asomo la señorita, tímidamente

-Mi café, donde esta? Te lo pedí hace una hora, cancela la junta de las 5 con los de criaturas mágicas.

-Pero señor usted dijo que…

-No me importa lo que dije antes, me acaba de doler la cabeza de nuevo-

-Un café no va a curar tu amargura Zabinni- dijo con sorna la castaña, que acaba de oír el griterío

-Weasel, trajiste el informe?- siseo- y cierra la puerta que tengo que informarte algo muy importante

-Fíjate como me hablas mortifago, aquí esta- contesto botando en el escritorio un fólder- y que es lo importante que me vas a decir, con que no sea una de tus tonterías…

-No, se trata de la tontería de tu amiguito Potter-

-Frunció el ceño- que quieres decir?

-Que ya he encontrado al salvador del mundo- lo miro incrédula- esta en Escocia, la dirección exacta esta en este sobre- dijo mostrándole la carta antes leída- puedes leerla

La castaña leyó atentamente, al terminar solto un grito de sorpresa

- no puede ser cierto, es una trampa…-

- usa lo que tienes adentro, no puede ser, lo se porque conozco la forma que escribe Pansy, es su letra. Voy a salir en la tarde a visitarla a cerciorarme de que sea cierto-

- yo también voy- hablo decidida la ex Gry

-segura?- la castaña afirmo con la cabeza- entonces aparta dos boletos para después de las 5 de preferencia, por favor

- está bien- respondió saliendo de la oficina

- y otra cosa, no le menciones a nadie, sobre todo a los Weasley- advirtió el moreno, sentándose y empezando con la larga jornada de trabajo


	4. Decisiones

Hola!! jeje, si despues de 4 meses sin actualizar les dejo el penultimo capi, pa q lo disfuten y mil perdones pero la inspiracion no llegaba y he tenido varios examenes y trabajos pero esta semana me libre de todo eso y mi clase de modelado ayudo pues la segunda mitad fue escrita durante èsta. Gracias a ls que me han estado leyendo y dejado reviews, cuidense y ya saben, quejas y sugerencias dejen mensajito, jaja, nos vemos

* * *

Al salir de la oficina de Zabinni, Hermione, se remonto en su pasado, exactamente en la tarde en que vio por última vez a Harry y con una sonrisa nostálgica se adentro en su oficina.

Flash Back

Entre tantos cadáveres y heridos, se alzaba la cabeza de la mejor bruja de Howarts, se levanto cautelosamente hasta donde se ubicaba el centro de la batalla, donde hacia apenas unos segundos un rayo de luz verde había terminado con esa guerra atroz de casi 2 años; él se encontraba hincado, con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada inexpresiva

-Harry, Merlín, lo lograste! Lo venciste- exclamo, al tiempo que abrazaba emocionada a su amigo

Con brusquedad la aparto de su lado- soy un asesino, me he convertido en él-

-No! que tontería estas diciendo?!- empezó a sollozar la trigueña

-Granger, aléjate de mi y no quiero volverte a ver, a nadie, a absolutamente nadie-

En ese momento, una pelirroja herida de un brazo se acercaba

-ni siquiera a ella, dile que no iré, que sea feliz-

-Harry, perdón- decía Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- pero tú, me abandonaste, te fuiste sin pensar en mí, ya todo ha terminado, hay heridas que sanar y yo… - lloriqueo- puedo terminar mi compromiso, no lo amo, no como te quiero a ti…

-ya es muy tarde, no te parece-sonrió con ironía- ese es tu problema, Ginny, sigues siendo tan ingenua…- hablo mientras acariciaba la mejilla manchada de la mujer a la que alguna vez quiso como a nadie- pero a la vez tan egoísta, no eres capaz de ver el daño que le haces a los demás, estoy aburrido y decepcionado de ti… de todos, logre lo que todos querían, el mundo mágico esta a salvo, pero yo no, yo me siento traicionado, débil y derrotado, solo… - suspiro- quiero alejarme de todos- una lagrima traicionera rodó hasta sus pálidos labios

-que dices, - protesto un pelirrojo que había escuchado el ultimo tramo de la conversación

- no tengo mas que agregar, disfruten el mundo que he salvado para ustedes, adiós-

- Harry, no!- grito la castaña, y _el niño que venció al que no debe ser nombrado, _se esfumo para siempre de la comunidad mágica, sin dejar rastro de él.

En los días, semanas y meses que siguieron, los que quedaban de la orden buscaron exhaustivamente alguna pista que dieran con Harry. Al pasar los años lo dieron por muerto, bueno, no todos, Hermione y Ron, tenían la firme esperanza de que se encontraba vivo, no en balde había retirado todo su dinero de Gringgots.

Fin Flash Back

Suspiro, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se le había escapado al recordar a su mejor amigo, todavía, a pesar de más de 8 años de ausencia, no podía comprender el motivo por el cual se había ido y esa era una de las principales razones por las que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo reservaciones para las 5:30 a Dublín.

-Hola Herms,- saludo una guapa pelirroja con preocupación

-Ginny,- suspiro- hola, pasa siéntate-

-Que paso? Porque estabas llorando?- frunció el ceño- fue el tonto de mi hermano!

-No,- sonrió con melancolía- no podemos pelearnos a kilómetros de distancia, además sabes que siempre nos reconciliamos rápidamente

-Entonces- se quedo pensativa- fue por ese malagradecido, verdad? Aun no lo puedes olvidar pero Herms si se fue sin importarle Ron ni tú, no se merece ni que sea mencionado en los libros de historia-

-Para ti es fácil, tú te enlazaste de inmediato con Neville…

-Claro que no, creedme que aun lo sigo queriendo pero lo asimilo, y a todo esto como fue que…

-Zabinni, lo saco a la conversación- corto la castaña- sabes como es de pesado

-es un grandísimo imbecil, no se como pudo llegar al puesto en el que esta ahora, con esas amistades que tenia… un loco asesino y una histérica- comento burlona

Flash Back

-Recibidas y analizadas todas las pruebas y testimonios en contra y a favor del acusado Draco Malfoy, se le encuentra culpable de los siguientes delitos: Homicidio de Finnigan Seamus, Brown Lavander y 20 muggles y la utilización del cruciatus en Granger Hermione y 10 muggles

Por lo tanto se le sentencia al beso del dementor en una semana. Se levanta la sesión.

-no!- un grito desgarrador irrumpió la sala provocando que todos volteasen

-No!- gemía la rubia desde la puerta de la sala, mientras incontenibles lagrimas brotan de sus azules ojos

-Pansy tranquilízate- le pidió un agitado Zabinni mientras trataba de abrazarla para detenerla pues se dirigía hacia el rubio

Recuperados del susto por el grito dos aurores esposaron mágicamente a Draco para llevarlo a su celda, en el camino varios magos se burlaban y lo señalaban entre ellos, Ronald Weasley, quien le escupió a la cara provocando que Parkinson le diera un codazo al moreno para liberarse de sus brazos y correr hacia el pelirrojo al tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita

-maldita comadreja Retráctate! Ya lograste lo que querías de él, hazlo o…-

Fue interrumpida por una carcajada y una mirada fría que podría ser comparada con el joven rubio que estaba a su lado, él cual tenía la mirada perdida sin algún gesto de repulsión por lo antes sucedido

-nunca le pediré perdón a un asesino, todo lo que esta pasando es poco comparado con lo que el se merece- sonrió con suficiencia y odio

-con ese pensamiento no eres mejor que él- bajo su varita

-vamonos Pansy, no trates de defender lo perdido-interrumpió Blaize la replica de Ron, tomándola del brazo- olvídate de él- susurro

-nunca- respondió y se volteo hacia el aludido- ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- afirmo, para después pronunciar un hechizo y limpiarle la cara- vamos- y desapareció junto con su amigo dejando sola la sala y continuasen con sus asuntos

Fin Flash Back

- y estoy segura que Parkinson sigue llorando- se burlo la pelirroja

-no creo- aseguro

-y porque tan segura? Sabes algo que no se? Te exijo que me lo cuentes

-no te emociones querida. No se nada, solo que supongo que ha rehecho su vida ya pasaron 4 años de su muerte

-no me quieres decir que es diferente, te conozco y se que mientes, mala amiga!

-jajajaja, el león cree que todos son de su condición, me voy Gin, tengo trabajo, te cuidas- termino Herms con la discusión saliendo de su oficina

-mentirosa

* * *

Regresando de comer, Blaise, se encontró con un boleto a las 5:15 hacia Dublín, encima de su escritorio junto con una nota:

_Mi boleto es a las 4:15 solamente los encontré separados si querías partir hoy. te espero en la sala de llegadas._

_Atte. H. Weasley_

Terminando de leer le dio instrucciones a su secretaria

-Marlin, cancelaste la reunión?

-si señor

-bien, me voy, feliz fin de semana, vete temprano y el lunes a primera hora- se despidió con un guiño para desaparecer

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje, del retraso de media hora por parte del exsly, de que se perdieron a pesar de que la información estaba clara y de que se pelearan infinidad e veces; por fin estaban enfrente de una pequeña casa de 2 pisos beige y un bonito jardín

-bueno, toca, que esperas- ordeno Zabinni

-no lo puedes hacer tu? A mi me cerraran inmediatamente sepan quien soy-protesto la castaña

-Ni Potter, ni Pansy te reconocerán-

-no lo haré

-si lo harás

-no

-si

-me hartas- gritaron al unísono al tiempo que uno tocaba el timbre y el otro la puerta


	5. Volver a confiar

Despues de un largo tiempo ausente vuelvo; perdon por el retraso, (a causa de mis examenes y cosas urgentes) pero a cambio les he traido el penultimo capitulo. y prometo que la proxima semana subo el ultimo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste el cap. y ya saben dejen sus comentarios. Marce -

* * *

Pansy salio presurosa de su pequeño departamento duplex, pues quería que su carta llegara lo más pronto posible a su destino, tomando en cuenta que lo mandaría a la única dirección muggle que encontró entre tanto papeleo olvidado de Harry, la casa de los padres de Granger. 

Al terminar su misión y regresar media hora después su todavía esposo había terminado de comer y se encontraba hablando animosamente por aquel aparato muggle

-jaja, y cuando va ha celebrarse?

La mujer lo miro interrogante sentándose a terminar su desayuno

-el próximo sábado?... a las 7 para que sea cena… hasta luego … igualmente…

Al colgar el morocho sintió un vuelco en el estomago, era la primera vez en casi un mes que estaba a solas con su esposa, 2 semanas se fue a un innecesario seminario, al regresar esperaba encontrarse con un deshabitado departamento pero su sorpresa fue ver a una rubia durmiendo tranquilamente con las cosas de ambos en su lugar. Desde entonces en las mañanas procuraba irse lo más temprano que podía y llegaba tarde. Estaba nervioso y el revolverse el cabello lo delato. Suspiro profundamente, tal vez lograra aclarar las cosas…

-Harry, llamo la rubia para llamar su atención, al ver que encendía la televisión,

-era Kevin, viene el próximo sábado para hacernos sus padrinos de bodas, contesto despreocupadamente internándose de nuevo en la pantalla suponiendo que la rubia le había hablado para saber quien había llamado, cosa que no era del todo cierta, pues no era el único que quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas

-Harry, volvió a llamar esta vez alzando un poco el tono de voz- quiero hablar contigo- se levanto interponiéndose entre el televisor y Harry con los brazos cruzados

-soy todo oídos- contesto apagando el aparato- de que quieres hablar

-de lo único que podemos hablar- dijo alzando una ceja

-del divorcio? Pregunto el moreno

- quieres divorciarte?- una sonrisa triste asomo por un momento- yo no se nada de esos tramites, pero Cat me dijo que en un año se podía anular, si quieres que me valla…

-yo no quiero eso- respondió sin dejarla terminar y recapacito- quiero decir no tienes en donde quedarte, yo me puedo ir

Cansadamente Pansy se dejo caer en una silla y mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas del hombre al que amaba, decidió que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, no después del trabajo que le había costado conquistarlo.

Flash Back

-Bien Pansy, te lo mereces, yo siempre he admirado la perseverancia, y después de aparecer varias veces en mi trabajo. Si aceptas que estas enamorada de mi desde Howarts, y por eso solo buscas llamar mi atención, aceptare llevarte a cenar este viernes- hablo Harry un poco harto de las constantes visitas inesperadas de la rubia y divertido por la situación.

-Perdón?!- alzo una ceja y se torno totalmente colorada- Pero que te has creído Potter! solo por que casualmente me he topado contigo, ya te crees que quiero algo contigo- contesto sorprendida

-Hace mucho que deje de creer en las casualidades- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia

-Te recuerdo que Cat esta enredada con tu amigo, y muchas veces he venido por ella, lamentablemente no se moverme en estos sitios, y no me queda otra que utilizar lo único que se usar- se defendió ella, retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared

-Pues no sabes manejar muy bien la magia o algo mas esencial como la ubicación, porque siempre es en mi oficina y no en otro lugar que te apareces; acéptalo te gusto-

-Eso no…- y fue interrumpida por unos labios que pedían con ternura y algo de sensualidad permiso para adeñuarse totalmente de su boca.

Fue un beso pequeño, no duro mucho, aunque los dos lo hubieran querido, pero ambos todavía tenían sus prejuicios

-Bueno tal vez un poco pero no desde Howarts- carraspeó, al tiempo que se alejaba como 5cm. escasamente

-Viernes a las 7, paso por ti, ahora si me permites, tengo pacientes que atender- sonrió de lado y la invito con la mano a salir por la puerta como otras veces lo había hecho a sabiendas que se iba a ir como llego.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, tal vez no le costo mucho

-No Harry esta es tu casa la que te costo trabajo conseguir- suspiro- en todo caso yo puedo regresar a Inglaterra si me quisiera ir de tu lado pero no es así, me quiero quedar como lo prometí la primera vez que reconocí lo tanto que te quería, que te quiero

- me quieres?- Sonrió sarcásticamente- entonces porque hiciste esa apuesta?- se levanto para mirar hacia la ventana, quería evitar su mirada pues no seria capaz de controlarse y la besaría como hacia casi un mes estaba deseando- no me engañes otra vez, cual es tu objetivo? Que quieres de mi?

- a ti, solo a ti, y nunca te engañe, tal vez al principio pero después fui totalmente sincera- contesto siguiéndolo con la mirada y los ojos ahogados – nos queremos- se levanto y fue a su lado obligándolo a voltear- todo esto es un perdida de tiempo, si tan solo no fueras tan cerrado, si me hubieras dejado explicarte, si no hubieras huido

- no huí, ese seminario era importante- dijo apartándose de ella, su aroma lo estaba embriagando- no creo que haya algo que explicar

-tal vez pero quiero que recuerdes- tomo su mano- dime sinceramente, si alguna vez detectaste hipocresía en mi, si alguna vez me viste titubear en nuestra relación-dijo casi susurrando y acariciándole la mejilla

- no se si creerte…- cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia

Flash Back

1 mes después de aquella invitación a cenar, Harry le había pedido que formalizaran su relación y ella ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa le había dicho que si. Ahora 2 meses después los dos se habían escapado un fin de semana a las playas francesas.

Se encontraban tomados de la mano con los pies descalzos al atardecer, caminando en la arena y disfrutando del paisaje cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por la rubia que había decidió en ese momento escapar de sus manos y empezar a salpicarlo con los píes comenzando un juego en la que los dos terminaron empapados y arenosos. Acostados uno a lado del otro, al mismo tiempo suspiraron provocando una mutua sonrisa; Harry se coló arriba de ella y besándole la nariz contemplo sus ojos, los cuales le mostraron ese sentimiento que aun no es amor pero que uno sabe que al madurar se convertirá en tal. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, la última vez lo vio en una pequeña pelirroja.

-en que piensas?

-en nada,- se callo, la beso y volvió a hablar- que sientes por mi?

-porque preguntas eso?

-es curiosidad, llevamos 3 meses, debes sentir algo por mi

Pansy extrañada, le contesto- te quiero, te quiero mucho, creo… - se callo y se volteo

-Crees que?- insistió

-sabes que no es mi naturaleza externar lo que siento

Sonrió el moreno, adoraba hacerla sonrojar y dejarla sin palabras pues por alguna extraña razón sabia lo que pensaba no hacia falta que se lo comunicara

-entonces yo también, yo también me estoy enamorando de ti

Y esa, para Harry, había sido la primera vez que expresaba a una mujer sus sentimientos con tanta seguridad y seguro de no arrepentirse de lo que sentía pues también contaba con la certeza de que el sentimiento era reciproco.

-confórmate con saber que me quiero quedar, me quiero quedar para siempre en tu vida Potter- contesto la exsly, levantándose

-espero que cumplas con tu amenaza Parkinson- sonrió el moreno, la tomo de la mano y reanudaron su caminata

Fin Flash Back

-entonces dime que vez en mi, en mis ojos, en mi forma de actuar contigo, acaso no es amor?-

El moreno tomando la palabra, aprisionó su cintura y se perdió en esos bellos ojos azules que destilaban amor, sonrió y poco a poco se acerco disfrutando de su aroma y del casi imperceptible temblor que él le provocaba

-el amor y el odio son dos sentimientos que se notan a kilómetros de distancia- murmuro- y yo te amo, porque eres mi pilar, porque me ayudaste a olvidar y sanar al igual que yo a ti. Porque no te concibo más tiempo lejos- Y con esas ultimas palabras dichas por la que alguna vez fue "la princesa de hielo", desaparecieron las distancias uniendo sus labios en una danza pausada que parecía eterna hasta que se cansaron de tanto movimiento por parte de sus músculos bucales

- te amo y no quiero volver a estar separado de ti, nunca mas- la abrazo fuertemente- volveré a confiar en ti, porque se que eres sincera y porque te extraño demasiado- declaro el salvador del mundo mágico y afanado doctor muggle, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación y así consumaran su reconciliación, su matrimonio y su amor


	6. Viejos Amigos

Hola! Buscando entre mis documentos para terminar una de mis materias de la carrera, me encontré con el ahora si, penúltimo capitulo de esta historia creada hace años, si bien encuentro algunas faltas de ortografía y de coherencia en los capítulos anteriores, no quise modificarla mas ya que me trae buenos recuerdos.

Espero que disfruten de este, como dije arriba, penúltimo capitulo que obviamente es un poco AU, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar de nuevo.

Van besos, y ya saben, los personajes no son míos; sino como muchos pensamos, la historia de Harry Potter, hubiera terminado de manera totalmente distinta.

* * *

Cuantas veces había pensado regresar, varias porque aunque otras tantas lo negara estaba en su sangre la magia y gracias a ello, algunos pacientes terminales se habían salvado, confiriéndole una buena reputación. Pero al pensarlo, recordaba que algunas heridas convertidas ya en cicatrices no sanaban, y ahora que había pasado ya una semana de reconciliación con su esposa aparecía la bruja que, lo debía reconocer, le había salvado innumerables veces la vida, la única, quizá, a la que no debía reclamarle nada y la que debió darle una buena explicación de su desaparición. Después de todo Hermione Granger, que se iba a enterar en esos tiempos de las relaciones sentimentales de Ginebra Weasley, si andaba con él a sol y sombra.

-Harry?- lo trajo a tierra la voz de su esposa y las miradas interrogantes de los recién llegados

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-bueno, hace poco recibí una carta pidiendo de mi preciada ayuda y vine en cuanto pude

- Blaise, no tienes que ser tan hostil, pasen.

Al hacerlos pasar el ojiverde se fue de inmediato a la cocina con el pretexto de servir algo de beber

-Harry, no tienes que ser tan esquivo

-¿a que viniste?, ¿pensaste que no te reconocería?, trataste de engañarme de nue…

-deja de estar a la defensiva, como si te fuera a atacar. Y no, no trate de engañarte, ni que fueras tonto- sonrió con sorna- solo vine por una explicación después de 8 años y porque no podía creer que estuvieras con Parkinson, hasta verlo por mi misma

-no has cambiado en nada, solo el color de tu cabello a obscurecido un poco, tus lentes te hacen ver mas inteligente y estas mas llenita, pero aun llevas ese porte de falsa seguridad

-vaya esa facultad que tienes de prejuzgar a las personas, no se te ha quitado, sigues siendo el mismo aunque es casi imperceptible tu característica cicatriz y te hayas quitado los lentes

-y a ti no se te a quitado la maña de contestar

-gracias por el cumplido-ironizo la castaña

Y por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose recelosamente, cuando por instinto los dos se fundieron en un entrañable abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin desviar miradas, ambos se perdonaron cualquier ofensa de parte del otro.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Harry, cuanto te busque, valla que sabes como desaparecer del mundo; hace apenas un año deje de buscarte y estabas tan cerca…

-perdón yo… yo no me planeaba desaparecer tanto tiempo solo quería estar fuera por unos meses recuperarme de todo

-todos queríamos eso, te necesitábamos, eres como mi hermano y te vas a así, como así…

-no fue fácil, fue una decisión precipitada, esa día pasaron muchas cosas

Flash Back

La verdad es que ese día todo parecía ir a la perfección apenas hacia menos de una semana que el trío había vuelto de su aventura por destruir todos los horcruxes, librándose de varios hechizos y maldiciones. Todo había sido planeado perfectamente para enfrentar a Voldemort.

Desde su regreso Harry había querido ver a la pelirroja, en su viaje había encontrado el valor y la decisión de defender lo que sentían pero de alguna u otra manera esta se le había negado y no fue hasta unas horas antes y después de enterarse que alguien los habían delatado, precipitando la batalla final; que al salir de la biblioteca particular de la casa se encontró a un apurado Neville, diciendo promesas de amor a Ginebra.

-no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, cuando todo acabe seremos felices y podremos casarnos, como te lo prometí- exclamo esperanzado el ex gry, a la vez que besaba la mano de la pelirroja, permitiéndole ver a Harry un brillante diamante en la mano de su exnovia

-este es el final- y se dieron un apasionado beso, el cual fue interrumpido

-lamento interrumpir esta hermosa escena, Neville, pero tenemos que partir de inmediato- ordeno, estremeciendo a Ginny, pues esas palabras habían sonado tan frías, y sus ojos verdes antes calidos eran todo lo contrario

-por la victoria- exclamo abrazando a su compañero de cuarto- los espero abajo

-harry!, llamó- pero este la ignoró

-espera- lo tomo del brazo llamando por fin su atención

-eres una mentirosa, dijiste que me querías, no se supone que estabas enamorada de mi desde pequeña

-no te voy a esperar toda la vida.

-no quería que me esperaras toda la vida, solo a que esto se resolviera.

-pude estar contigo, pude ser tu compañera junto con mi hermano y Herms, y tu no me lo permitiste

-fue para protegerte, no sabes las cantidades de veces que los tres estuvimos a punto de perder la vida, y no estaba dispuesto a cargar con otra responsabilidad, no te quería perder

-ese es tu problema, acaso no te demostré que me se defender, él si sabe lo que valgo

- y yo también Ginny, merlín te iba a pedir matrimonio, pero veo que un año y estar con Neville, son suficientes para sepultar lo que sentías por mi, claro si alguna vez lo sentiste

-no sabes nada de mi, de lo que sufrí de lo que sentía, de lo que aun siento

-crees que soy de piedra también sufrí… olvídalo, y presuroso se reunió con los demás.

-Que bueno que bajas muchacho- - se dividieron y han atacado simultáneamente, Hogsmeade, el Callejón Diagon, San Mungo y el Ministerio, pero la mayor concentración se encuentra disfrazada en Londres muggle, exigiendo tu presencia

-y ¿se sabe si Voldemort se encuentra dirigiendo algún ataque?

-no, evidentemente es una trampa- exclamo la castaña- sin embargo tenemos que ceder de lo contrario van a causar mas muertes,

-bien dividámonos- ordeno Harry

Fin Flashback

-¿Lo quieres verdad?...- pregunto Blaise con un deje de tristeza en su voz- Nunca pensé volver a verte ese brillo en los ojos

-Si…

-… menos por él, que rápido olvidas…

-¿Esperabas que después de tanto tiempo siguiera de luto?

-Hace más de un año terminamos por esa razón

-Fue diferente, además tú estabas interesado en Cat…

-¿Diferente?,- reclamo, el moreno- que tiene el que no tenga yo, solo porque fue "el salvador del mundo mágico", veo que solo te atraen los chicos populares, que tenia que hacer yo para que me aceptaras, tener una cicatriz, desaparecer del mundo porque nadie me comprendía o no, espera, matar y torturar, servirle a un loco.

-Blaise, no me hables así, somos amigos nunca te he podido ver como algo mas- respondió Pansy un poco enfada por la actitud de su compañero de aventuras

-Claro, yo solo fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas, pero te lo advierto esta vez no estaré ahí, crees que me gusta verte sufrir, cuando vi esa carta no… miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza no sabia si venir, es difícil quererte y verte llorar sin poder hacer nada y cuando estoy aquí te veo feliz; esperaba otra cosa.- suspiró y se acerco a una rubia conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, ni que decir.

-Esta vez será distinto,- interrumpió Harry que había oído parte de la conversación acercándose a su esposa - te lo aseguro Zabinni

-entonces creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Y con un plop desapareció del lugar.


End file.
